Endings: Sequel to The Asylum
by Raychel
Summary: New house, new life... new everything. Elliot and Olivia are finally living in peace... but what happens when the past comes back to haunt you? EO. PLEASE READ the first story before this one.
1. Glimpses

AN: Like I would REALLY keep you hanging… don't you hate it in theaters when you are watching the horror movie and the end credits start going and you're like, "What?! That's it?!!!!" That is what all horror stories do… most of them. They leave you wondering…. So in true horror tradition, here is your sequel!

It had been six years since everything, Elliot Stabler sat in his office at his new house with his wife Olivia. They had been partners for NYPD Special Victims Unit until their encounter with the paranormal had brought on the birth of their first child, Sarah Alexis. Sarah had been conceived in a very special way, neither one could remember that night for it had been during the process of being visited by some really angry spirits. Elaina Makin and her father… Elliot was not sure if it had just been his imagination when Sarah had been born that he had witnessed her in a bathroom, Elaina Makin telling him that she was really Sarah. Elliot never told Olivia, he didn't want to scare her… instead the two were married and Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to move to Long Beach where they could get away for a little while. That little while had turned into six years and Sarah was starting school in two weeks, friends had been made and the two were happy with the work they had accomplished in Manhattan. Elliot still worked as a police officer and Olivia had chosen to be a stay at home mom while she was a phone counselor for a crisis line.

"Mommy, Daddy, there's a spider in my room!" Sarah had blue eyes that could light up any room, her hair was a deep chestnut brown with reddish highlights. She had Olivia's facial expressions and Elliot's attitude.

"It's your turn," Elliot said to Olivia who was typing on her laptop.

"Oh come on honey, you know I don't do spiders," Olivia set her laptop aside and went over to her six year old, "Where is it honey?"

"It's in my dollhouse!" Sarah looked at Elliot in anticipation and Olivia gave him a look.

"Sarah, honey I'm sure it's just looking for someone to play with it," Elliot smirked, looking up from his file he had brought home.

"Mommy, daddy is trying to make a joke," Sarah pouted to Olivia, "And it's not funny."

"El, go check it out please… you know how freaked out I am from spiders and Sarah bear is too."

"I'm going," Elliot got up and kissed Olivia, taking Sarah's hand, "Come on sweetie, let's go check out this spider."

"No, I want to stay with mommy." Sarah clung to Olivia.

"Tell you what, let's go see Daddy get rid of the spider and maybe it will help?" Olivia suggested to Sarah who looked doubtful but followed her mother and father to her huge room that was decorated for a little girl who wanted to be a princess. As Olivia's only child, she was insistent on spoiling Sarah to a certain point, Sarah was not spoiled rotten but she knew how loved she was. As his sixth child, Elliot loved her as any father would. Sarah was also his second chance to do it right. His first marriage ended in divorce due to neglecting his family and his first wife becoming bitter with him. He had also fallen out of love with her and became infatuated with Olivia. Elliot walked over to Sarah's three foot high dollhouse that was set in front of her double doors to her deck, giving the little girl a gorgeous view of the ocean while she played with her dolls. It was a sunny day out but Elliot felt like he was being watched, which he was… by Olivia and Sarah… but it was not a good feeling.

"Do you see it?!" Sarah asked in a high voice, "Daddy… do you see it?"

"It's ok sweetie, Daddy's go it under control." Elliot spied the huge brown spider and cringed, it sure was huge, he doubted that it was a threat to him so he scooped it up in his hand and opened the doors, throwing the spider out. Closing the door and locking it, he turned to his family, "Ta da." He said without much enthusiasm but Sarah ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you, than k you!" Sarah had a huge smile on her face and Elliot kissed her on the head.

"Anything baby, hey isn't Cynthia coming over any minute?" Elliot looked over at Olivia who made a face. As if on cue there was a doorbell, Sarah squealed in excitement and ran past Olivia. Cynthia was their neighbor, she was not their type of person but her daughter Elle was good friends with Sarah and they would be starting school together. Cynthia was a trophy wife, her idea of fun was a day at the spa while Olivia would rather read all day.

"I brought cookies!" Cynthia's high voice rang out as Olivia opened the door.

"Sarah!" Elle ran in and the girls took hands.

"My daddy just got rid of a spider in my dollhouse!" Sarah told Elle like it was the biggest news in the world.

"Ew! Is it dead?" Elle asked, her eyes widening.

"He threw it out of the window, hey maybe it's still on my deck! Come on!" Sarah pulled Elle towards her room and Olivia smiled at Cynthia, thanking her for the cookies.

"I know I said that we would do dinner but Bart is out of town again so I've decided to go to the tanning salon. Liv, you are more then welcome to join me, I'm sure Elliot wouldn't mind watching the girls," Cynthia looked suggestively at Elliot and he could see Olivia narrow her eyes.

"Gee as much I would love to Cyn… I am on call tonight." Olivia lied.

"Well, ok. I'll be back to get Elle in a few hours then." Cynthia waved and winked at Elliot before the door slammed in her face.

"Could that woman be any more obvious?" Olivia grumbled as she began to walk away but Elliot got in front of her.

"Is someone actually jealous?" Elliot put his arms around Olivia and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"No, more like annoyed… I mean hello… you're MARRIED."

"Liv… sweetheart are you ok? Her advances never bothered you before, you always just laughed at them… is something going on?"

"I have just been feeling off lately, I'm fine El." Olivia told him and he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, he felt her smile as she returned his kisses. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and let him lean her back.

"EW!" Elle cried out and Sarah just laughed.

"They are always doing that! Daddy, stop attacking mommy!" The two grown ups broke apart, Elle looked horrified and Olivia pinched him playfully.

"Who wants pizza?" Olivia asked and Sarah raised her hand, Elle just looked depressed.

"Mom says pizza makes you f-"

"I eat pizza all of the time," Olivia cut her off, Elliot smirked, he knew that Elle was going to say the word fat and they wanted Sarah to have a good body image and not worry about those types of things. Elle looked Olivia up and down and then frowned.

"Maybe mom was wrong…"

"Oh come on Elle, Mommy only gets pizza on special nights… you want pizza!" Sarah coaxed her friend.

"We won't tell your mom, we promise." Elliot took out his cell phone and dialed information.

"I'm not allowed to keep secrets," Elle said in a strong tone and Elliot just gave her an amused look.

"It's not keeping a secret silly, we'll just tell her we had Italian and that's what it is."

"Oh… ok," Elle looked satisfied and looked at Sarah, "Do you wanna play hide and go seek?"

"Not it!" Sarah cried out and began to run off. Elle hid her eyes and began counting. Olivia and Elliot left the two girls to play, sitting at the dining room table Olivia rubbed her forehead.

"Liv, honey are you sure that you are alright?" Elliot was now truly concerned, she looked a little sick to be completely honest with himself.

"I think I might be coming down with that thing that Sarah just got over." Olivia made a face as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Why don't you go lay down? I'll order the pizza and make you some tea." Elliot reached over to feel her forehead and she smiled at him weakly.

"You sure you can handle those two?" Olivia teased him.

"Oh trust me, we'll be fine. Now go lay down," Elliot ordered Olivia in a non aggressive way, it was more out of love.

"Ok." Olivia got up and headed out of the dining room. Elliot was putting some water into the kettle that Alex had gotten them for the previous Christmas. Elliot and Olivia had come accustomed to having a Christmas week end every year for their good friends in New York. It consisted of dinner, presents, carols and hot cocoa and then adult night caps once Sarah was asleep. Alex and her husband David were pregnant with their first child at the moment so they were not sure if they would be attending this Christmas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler I can't find Sarah!" Elle's voice was loud and tearful. Elliot dropped the kettle and ran to front hallway, Olivia had rushed out too looking terrified.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Elliot asked, trying to stay calm.

"I looked everywhere! I even called Oly Oly Umpsenfree… and I can't find her!" Elle was crying as Olivia broke into a run, calling out Sarah's name. Elliot took Elle's hand, "Elle sweetie I need you to go into the living room and sit down ok? I'm going to go help Sarah's mommy find her."

"I'm scared," Elle's face was red from crying, Elliot all of the sudden felt like he was being watching again and looked behind him. All sounds became muddled, all he could feel or hear was the staring. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose and he was shot back when Elle pulled on him, "NO!" She began to scream.

"Elle, what is it?" Elliot asked the girl, she was staring past him, looking horrified, she then covered her eyes. Elliot felt like whatever was watching him was getting closer… it was getting closer to him. Turning back around, he saw nothing. But Elle was now in hysterics, Elliot pulled her into his arms and dialed Cynthia.

"What the hell happened?!" Cynthia was there within ten minutes, Olivia was in the living room with red eyes, Sarah had not been found. She had looked high and low, being a detective for so long she looked for all of the signs of a kidnapping and there was nothing. No signs of entry or leaving the house… Sarah just was not anywhere to be found.

"Mommy!" Elle ran into Cynthia's arms and Elliot looked grave.

"WHAT happened?" Cynthia demanded, looking angry, ready to protect her child from anything.

"Sarah is missing," Elliot could hardly say it without being composed.

"Oh god," Cynthia held Elle tighter, "You sure she isn't just playing?"

"No, Mommy!" Elle cried out, "It was the man we saw earlier!" Her words made Elliot's breath stop. Olivia was at his side in moments.

"What man?" Olivia demanded.

"I- I don't know, he was in her room earlier…. You know when we went to see the spider? But he wasn't real, he didn't speak! He just… was there and then when we looked again he was gone… I… I… then saw.... I was... he..." Elle began to cry again and Cynthia closed her eyes, her heavy make up overpowering her face.

"What did he look like Elle? Do you remember what he looked like?"

"What does it matter?" Cynthia snapped, "It was just their imaginations… call me when you find Sarah," And Cynthia was gone. Olivia turned to Elliot and he allowed her to collapse in his arms.

"Did you try the attic?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"No, she knows she isn't allowed up there!" Olivia cried out.

"I'm going to go check," Elliot held her tight, "You go check the basement."

"Ok," Olivia was shaking and Elliot put his hand on her heart.

"She's ok," Elliot told her.

"I know," Olivia broke away from Elliot and he heard her go down into the basement. As Elliot made his way to the attic door, he knew it was impossible for Sarah to even get up there if she tried… she would have had to get a chair, stand on it and pull down the stairs. Elliot looked on the floor to see if there was any sign of it being opened. There was none but that didn't stop him, he coughed as dust fell onto him but proceeded to climb up the steps and looked around, he turned the light on and began to walk.

"Sarah!" Elliot called out. Nothing answered him back, a feeling of awful dread grew in his stomach and he once again felt like he was being watched, "Sarah, answer me!" Elliot insisted, "Mommy and I won't be mad, we are just worried… Sarah!" Elliot heard the sound of someone moving behind him and he turned so fast he got a head rush, "Sarah!" He cried out but there was nothing. After looking through the attic thoroughly and the feeling that he was not wanted up there, it was getting colder and he finally left the attic, realizing Sarah was not up there.

"El!" Olivia called out and his heart jumped.

"Did you find her?" When he saw the look on her face as she entered the hallway he wanted to vomit.

"I don't… there is no sign of forced entry Elliot or of her leaving." Olivia's voice was shaky.

"Maybe you overlooked something Liv-"

"With my own daughter?" Olivia was all of the sudden angry.

"Liv, we worked special victims for over ten years, it's different when it is your own child… We need to make a report." Elliot wanted to bite his tongue.

"An Amber alert." Olivia said, almost like she wasn't there. She looked like she was somewhere else.

"We will find her Liv… we will find our baby," Elliot went to her and pulled her into his strong and comforting arms. He felt how tense she was and he didn't blame her.

"You call," She sobbed into his shoulder and never letting go of his wife, Elliot dialed the police department… it was in his speed dial for he was an officer of the law… but he was at his wits end. Where was his daughter?

Do you hate me??? I bet you want to like hit the computer screen… yeah… I understand. No worries, chapter two is already in the works. So REVIEW!!! Please?


	2. Not Again

AN: sorry for keeping you waiting, fanfiction has been messing up and it's kind of getting to me!!! Glad you are loving the story! I do not own Elliot or Olivia… everyone else… oh yeeeeah.

It had been four hours since the police had come and gone. Elliot sat on the bed, watching the clock and his cell phone like a hawk. Olivia was watching him from across the room, biting on her nails, a new nervous habit she had picked up during pregnancy with Sarah.

"I can't sleep," Elliot broke the silence and Olivia nodded in understanding.

"Me neither," Olivia wanted to go over and be in his arms but she was feeling so tired that she was afraid that she might fall asleep and she couldn't possibly do-

"Liv, come here," Elliot said to her as if reading her mind.

"I don't want to fall asleep," Olivia admitted to him, "What if she needs me?" Olivia did not hide the fear and sadness in her voice. Elliot, being the most amazing husband Olivia knew he always was, got up and sat down next to her at the window seat. He pulled her into his arms and she allowed herself to be supported by him, his hands rubbing her back, her long hair curling between his fingers. Amazed at how much he was helping her, Olivia held onto him tightly.

"You sleep, Liv. I'll stay up," Elliot said into her ear and she shook her head.

"My baby is missing, I can't sleep if I even tried." Olivia muffled a yawn and Elliot kissed her softly on the head. He was able to pick her up with ease and carried her to their king sized bed. Olivia gave in to him setting her down on the down comforter and the pillows, it was inviting but she did not want to fall asleep. Her eyes were arguing with her, she began to feel that sinking feeling and Elliot's arm snaked around her in an embrace. Finally giving in to the exhaustion, Olivia fell into a light sleep… she had dreams of Sarah… they were at the beach on a sunny day making a sand castle… Sarah saw a black dog and ran after it in excitement… Olivia called for Sarah but a fog came in over the beach and the six year old was swallowed in it. Olivia began screaming for Sarah but the wind picked up and then Olivia saw it… it was… no…

"Mommy!" The girls shrill cries jerked Olivia awake. The two parents wasted no time as they shot up from the bed and ran in the direction of their daughters pleas.

"Sarah!" Elliot yelled out.

"Daddy!" Sarah's voice was getting louder, "Mommy! It's so dark!" The girls cries sounded like they were coming from above them.

"I thought you checked the attic." Olivia looked hardly at Elliot.

"I did and so did the other officers!" Elliot looked offended and Olivia shook her head to let him know she was not accusing him, just pointing it out.

"Sarah baby where are you?" Olivia yelled out.

"Liv," Elliot ran passed her towards Sarah's room. Olivia followed him and the closet doors were swung open, Sarah sat there sobbing into a stuffed and tattered old bunny. Elliot allowed Olivia to be the one to embrace her first, while he felt tears of relief sting his eyes. Olivia held Sarah close, kissed her and then Sarah reached out for Elliot. Elliot brought his daughter into his arms and could feel her trembling, her cries did not subside. She seemed shaken to the core.

"Sarah, honey," Olivia's voice was shaky but she tried to calm herself, "Sarah where have you been?!" But the little girl just shook her head in Elliot's arms and held him tighter, Olivia's tone completely changed, "Sarah?" Olivia shot a look at Elliot and he looked down at her.

"Sarah…?" Elliot tried to calm her but she was too hysterical.

"El," Olivia gave Elliot a look that only he would understand and he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sarah. Olivia took the girl in her arms as Elliot and she made it to their car, grabbing the things they needed. Olivia sat in the back with Sarah as Elliot drove them to the nearest hospital. There was no calming Sarah, she was now reacting negatively towards touch, pushing Olivia away. Olivia was no stranger to a trauma victim, she just never thought her child would ever be one.

"We're here," Elliot told them, not really needing to announce it but he had to break the tension filling the vehicle. Olivia went to help Sarah but she recoiled into the other end of the backseat.

"Sarah, sweetie you need to come here, no one is going to hurt you baby, you're safe." Olivia looked at Elliot who looked at Sarah, "You try," Olivia tried to hide the bitterness in her voice, her own daughter didn't want her. She knew that something horrible must have happened to make her daughter afraid of her own mother. Olivia watched as Elliot reached out his hands to Sarah but she kicked out her legs at him.

"Sarah honey, we don't want to scare you, we love you and we are very worried about what happened to. We've brought you to the doctor… please baby." Olivia watched Elliot and then Sarah, hoping she would agree… go willingly… but Sarah just protested more and it pained Olivia more then even to have to help Elliot get her out of the car. The whole time they spoke to her lovingly, despite her struggles. Elliot explained everything to the receptionist who knew him from his job while Olivia knelt down to look at Sarah who was no longer crying, as long as she was not touched, she was just staring at something on the floor.

"Sarah, we are not angry with you, you can tell us what happened." Olivia wanted to reach out and touch Sarah but knew what would happen if she did. Two nurses showed up and lifted Sarah off of the ground and shot her on a stretcher. Olivia stood in protest as Sarah began to scream.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Olivia did not keep herself calm, she felt Elliot's hand on her back.

"Liv, you know the procedure," Elliot turned Olivia's head away as the nurses strapped Sarah down to keep her from hurting herself. Neither one said a thing to Olivia or Elliot, they were busy trying to calm Sarah and trying to ask her what her favorite colors were.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, we may have to sedate her," The nurse name tagged Nancy came over to them as Sarah was wheeled away into the double doors.

"Do what you have to do," Elliot told the nurse and she nodded. Olivia pulled away from Elliot, her eyes widening.

"You want to drug our child?" Olivia didn't know why she was so angry, she knew that if Sarah was a danger to herself she needed to be restrained and sedation was procedure… but she could not bring herself to be ok with the fact that it was her child. Things were really flung into perspective when it was your own baby, now Olivia knew how all of those other people felt…

"Liv, she needs to calm down in order to speak. We need to know what happened to her." Elliot kept his voice calm, this angered Olivia even more.

"How can you be so damn calm?" Olivia hissed at him and despite her venomous look, he leaned over and pulled her to his side.

"Because you are really upset right now-"

"Understatement of the year," Olivia interrupted him.

"-and one of us needs to stay calm." Elliot finished and she did not respond. Olivia was thinking of what could have happened to Sarah, all of the horrors were too much that Olivia had to stop herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," The doctor came out to see them, "Please follow me."

"Is Sarah ok?" Olivia asked him and he look grim but still gave a smile.

"She has been sedated with a very small amount of medicine, she is no longer hysterical but I am afraid that she is in shock." The doctor led them into an office, Olivia felt Elliot take her hand as they sat down, "I need to know what happened to her."

"We don't know." Olivia said in defeat.

"She was missing for about five hours, the police were there and everything. There was a search… around Ten PM we heard her screaming for us and we found her in the closet." Elliot rubbed Olivia's back as she tried to take in deep breaths.

"So she did speak?" The doctor looks confused.

"Yes, she was screaming and then on the way here she began to become agitated by touch," Olivia explained.

"Dr. Messing," A nurse poked her head in, "Pardon the interruption but I need to speak with you, it is of dire importance."

"Please excuse me," The doctor left and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell happened to her?" Olivia asked Elliot who just looked stricken with fear.

"A part of me wants to know while another part… Liv… how the hell did she get back into her closet?" Elliot turned his face so his eyes locked in on hers and she just shook her head.

"I don't know…. You know Sarah… she loves to play but… she knows better than that to just run off like that. Something happened to our little girl." Olivia crossed her legs and began to swing her leg anxiously.

"I apologize for the interruption… but that was actually about Sarah."

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?" Olivia watched the doctor and he did not look happy.

"There was something found on Sarah,"

"Oh god," Olivia grasped Elliot's hands and willed herself to not faint. Elliot stared at the doctor.

"Tell us." He ordered the doctor.

"Your daughter has a hand print on her back," The doctors words clicked for Olivia and knew that Elliot was feeling the same fear. Did they suspect that they had hurt Sarah? No… never…

"How old?" Elliot asked.

"It is fairly knew… the thing that is baffling the nurses and myself as the it's a child's hand print… there is no way an adult was the one that hurt her. Does Sarah play rough at all with any-"

"Sarah had a bath earlier and there was nothing on her back," Olivia's eyes narrowed and she looked at Elliot, "Elle?"

"What is it honey?" Elliot reached out his free hand.

"No El," Olivia would have laughed any other time by the name calling confusion, "I mean _Elle_, and she was over today…" Olivia turned to the doctor, "Elle was there when Sarah went missing.

"It does not make any sense that Sarah went missing and then all of the sudden appeared in her closet," The doctor sighed, "Unless Sarah did this."

"Why would a child do this?" Elliot scoffed, "Sarah lives in a stable and loving home, she has no reason to act out or do such things."

"I would like to keep her for observation." The doctor waited for a response.

"Can I stay with her?" Olivia asked, her eyes misting over again.

"Of course, do you have everything-"

"I just want to see her."

"She is still not speaking… which makes me wonder why she was crying out for you… if she was in shock from something that happened to her then she could not have yelled."

"Could it have been a delayed reaction?" Elliot asked the doctor who thought very hard.

"Possibly," The doctor stood up. "I think that you should see her now," He led the way and as they entered her room Olivia fought back the tears. Sarah was staring off into space, no longer strapped down she looked like was not there at all.

"Sarah…" Olivia went over to her but Sarah just stared forward.

"Thank you doc… I'll be out in a minute to sign papers and uh…"

"Take your time Mr. Stabler." The doctor left them alone and Sarah just kept staring off, she seemed to be focused on something.

"Sarah?" Olivia reached out to caress her forehead but the little girl never moved. Olivia was thankful for being able to touch her daughter without a struggle.

"Mommy?" Sarah startled Olivia by her sudden speech.

"Baby?" Olivia knelt down beside Sarah, whose eyes filled with tears. Elliot was by Olivia's side, his hand on Sarah's arm, his other hand on Olivia's back.

"Daddy?" Sarah looked up at Elliot.

"We're right here honey, mommy and daddy are right here." Elliot soothed Sarah.

"Where were you?" Sarah looked back at Olivia and then again at Elliot.

"Honey, we looked for you everywhere." Olivia told her gently.

"No… I looked for you!" Sarah's words made Olivia's face contort into confusion and Elliot looked horrified.

"Sweetie, we looked high and low for you… did something scare you? Were you in your closet the whole time?" Elliot asked this even though he and Olivia both knew that they had searched the closet high and low for Sarah, there was never a trace of the little girl.

"I looked for you!" Sarah repeated shaking her head. Olivia looked at Elliot and he bit his lip.

"Sarah honey can you tell us what happened? We promise that you're not in trouble, we know that something really scary happened to you."

"You left me!"

"No Sarah we would never do that, what do you remember baby?" Elliot asked her and she finally sighed.

"I went to hide… Elle never came to look for me… I hid in the closet… but when she didn't come look for me so I left the closet," Sarah's eyes widened in fear, "The house was cold, I called for you Mommy," Sarah looked at Olivia, "But you didn't answer… you didn't come." Sarah turned to Elliot, "So then I called for you Daddy," Sarah looked at Elliot like he had done something to her that would never be forgiven, "No one answered me, I looked all over the house. I looked everywhere, I even tried to go outside but you had locked all of the windows and doors! You were gone! I was alone! I was so scared! And then I… I heard someone… I heard someone… it sounded like a man so I called to Daddy but it wasn't you," Sarah stared at Elliot, "It wasn't you… so I went back to my closet… I waited… I was so sure that you had left me… just left me…. Like she said you would."

"Who said that baby? Who told you that?" Elliot asked Sarah urgently and she just shook her head.

"I don't want to speak anymore…:"

"I'm getting the doctor," Elliot leaned over to kiss Sarah on the head but she said nothing. She still seemed angry that her parents had left her. Once Elliot was gone, Olivia decided to speak with her alone.

"Sarah, your daddy didn't leave you and neither did I…we searched for you."

"What happened to me?" Sarah asked in her small voice, "I want to think it was a nightmare but I feel like it was not." Sarah tried to explain to Olivia, "I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?" Olivia cursed the timing when the doctor came in, Elliot looked worried.

"Excuse me," The doctor took Sarah's pulse, checked her eyes and looked completely baffled, "Sarah… do you know where you are?"

"A hospital?" Sarah asked and the doctor nodded.

"Do you know how you got here?" Sarah actually thought very hard, then shook her head, "Sarah I'm going to ask you again, do you know how you got here?"

"I wouldn't lie to you! Mommy and Daddy says it's wrong to lie!" Sarah's eyes watered, "I want to go home." Sarah finally said and Elliot sent Olivia a frustrated look.

"I'd still like to keep her… the fact that she was in such a state and now she is lucid… well it concerns me… I am going to suggest that you two go home-"

"You said I could stay," Olivia protested.

"I want my mommy," Sarah grabbed Olivia's hands and she cradled Sarah.

"Due to what happened we need to make sure we get the right story… without any influence." The doctor was honest and as much as Olivia might have deeply respected him for it, there was a part of her that wanted to kick him.

"Liv, Honey… I think we should listen to the doctor." Elliot was right but Olivia could feel her daughter holding her hand so tight that her hand was going numb.

"Ok, just hold on." Olivia looked at Sarah, "Baby remember how we had that talk about how doctor's sometimes know better?"

"Yes." Sarah glared at Doctor Messing.

"Well he needs to help you alone, without me and Daddy… but we will be right here," Olivia set her hand on Sarah's heart, "And if you need us at all, they will call us."

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Sarah asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," Olivia looked at the doctor, "Right?"

"Yes, you can come back first thing in the morning, we just need you to sign another release and we will have a nurse with her at all times." The doctor reassured Olivia.

"Ok," Olivia kissed Sarah on the head, "I love you baby and I am so sorry."

"I love you too Mommy," Sarah then looked at Elliot, she held her arms out to him and he came over to hug her tightly.

"We love you so very much," Elliot told her and she nodded.

"I love you too," Sarah cried. Elliot had to help Olivia out of the room as a few nurses went inside to help with Sarah.

"What the hell happened to her?" Olivia asked Elliot once they were seated in their car, not moving.

"I want to be wrong… I want to be so wrong it isn't even funny but Liv… I got to thinking and it sounds like we need to call someone." Elliot's tone gave him away and Olivia snapped her head to look at him.

"No, no we are not calling them. El, we are not doing this again." Olivia put her foot down.

"Honey, what happened to Sarah is not crazy, now those doctors in there? They think something happened to Sarah, they think that something so bad happened that she is going to block it out and replace it with the story she gave us. We saw it a hundred times working with special victims." Elliot seemed to wait for Olivia's response but she just stared at Elliot, listening to him, "Now I know you don't want to hear this Liv… but I think it's starting again-"

"No… we moved to get away from it. Sarah was blessed, she was cleared… we all were… it isn't happening again… there is no way it is, we were told that it would never harm us again." Olivia's eyes welled up with angry tears, "El this isn't happening again."

"So what, you think that Sarah is making it all up?"

"I don't know what to think." Olivia was dead honest with him, she always was and marriage never changed that aspect with her.

"Liv, I know that you don't want to believe this… dammit you are so stubborn," Elliot actually laughed softly after saying this, "You have always been hard headed Liv… I swear you must have some radar or something that keeps you on one idea… Liv look at the situation here," Elliot took her hand and she swallowed hard, "We need to call,"

"I can't do this again," Olivia insisted in a hushed voice.

"I think we have to," Elliot took out his phone and Olivia watched as he slowly pulled up the contact, she watched him as he hit a few buttons then looked at her before hitting 'send'. Olivia all of the sudden felt light headed and she felt her stomach churn. Knowing her body well enough to know what was going to happen, she jumped out of her seat, left the car and emptied her stomach into some bushes. Elliot was at her side in seconds, holding her hair back and keeping his hand on her forehead, finally when it was all over, Olivia was more angry then she had felt.

"Call," Olivia wiped her mouth off with a napkin and Elliot handed her some gum.

"Are you ok? I think you're really stressed baby." Elliot pulled her to him and she breathed in his scent, so comforting.

"El, just call, I am not going through this again." Olivia finally admitted defeat, "You make the call." Elliot helped her back into the car where he went into the glove compartment. Next to his gun, he kept a fresh bottle of water since Sarah was always thirsty, he handed Olivia the unopened bottle and she gladly took a few sips after taking the cap off with ease.

"Alright… you ready to do this?" Elliot then looked sheepish after saying it, "Sorry Liv, I'm calling."

"Put it on speaker," Olivia was finally starting to feel better despite the spinning of her head. It felt like the phone rang for forever until a serene voice answered.

"Hello Elliot," Sister Mary Patrick's voice did not sound surprised, in fact she sounded relieved, "I have been waiting for you to call."

"Do you think you could make it to Long Beach?" Elliot wasted no time and Olivia could feel her stomach begin to protest again.

"Why, I am already packed dear. Is she ok?" Elliot paused before he realized the sister meant Sarah and not Olivia.

"No, she's not." Elliot allowed Olivia to take his hand; she felt him squeeze it hard enough to let her know that he was ok but scared.

"I am bringing Derek, he has become quite the cognitive." The sister's words did not surprise Olivia. Derek had helped them a long time ago, it was Derek who introduced Olivia to Alfred… the man who had sacrificed his life in an attempt to stop all of this.

"Ok, Shannon as well?" Elliot asked, they needed to be sure how many people were coming so they could be prepared with enough bedding for everyone.

"Oh no, she took a job in Florida… Derek will be happy to see all of you. I am on my way," She hung up and Elliot looked over at Olivia who was chewing nervously on her lip.

"Liv… do you remember how you got pregnant?" Elliot asked her softly.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Olivia cracked a smile as did Elliot. Neither one could recollect how Sarah was conceived.

"You know what I mean… that the reasons behind it were not of good intention. Do you remember Elaina, Liv?" Elliot looked like he did when he was about to admit something and Olivia braced herself.

"Of course I remember Elaina… she was supposed to be Sarah," Olivia muttered the last part.

"I saw Elaina Liv… I saw Elaina the day Sarah was born." Elliot sounded like he had been keeping it in so long that when he told her he looked relieved but nervous of how she was going to react.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was all Olivia could ask and he looked away.

"I didn't want to scare you… I didn't want to ruin the happiest day of your life by telling you that. So… I just prayed to God that it would never happen again. I took Sarah to see Sister Mary after she was born and there was a binding ritual done…" Elliot had a pained look on his face.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Olivia felt like he had kept something so important from her that she didn't know whether to stop talking to him, give him the cold shoulder and let it harbor… but as the smart woman she was, she knew that Elliot must have had his reasons and the part of her that loved him so much could not make her angry at him for doing all of this.

"I didn't want to scare you; you had already been through enough… I was just trying to protect you Liv." Elliot explained what Olivia already knew.

"Under any other circumstance I should be furious at you for going behind my back… doing something like that… but… I'm not." Olivia admitted to him and he showed her a great look of surprise and gratefulness.

"I love you so much; I don't want to see anything bad happen to you or our daughter." Elliot reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. His hand rubbed the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a soft kiss on her forehead. Olivia held onto him with all of her might, she wanted so desperately for this to not be happening.

"I love you too, El."

LONG CHAPTER, you guys deserved it. Let me know what you think!!


	3. Uninvited

AN: Sorry for the delay!!

Elliot helped Olivia into the house, she was still acting sick but kept insisting that she was fine. Typical Olivia, it seemed to be the usual with her.

"Why don't you go lay down while I make you some-" Elliot began but he was cut off by Olivia groaning loudly and he knew exactly what was about to happen. He helped her into the bathroom, after what felt like years Olivia's stomach seemed to calm down again.

"I hate stress." Olivia whined as Elliot helped her rinse her mouth and wash her face.

"Baby, I'm not sure if this is stress." Elliot took a look at her and he took notice that her eyes were sunken in, she looked like she had not slept in days and now that he thought about it Olivia had been acting this way for the past few weeks, it was just now that he was noticing how bad it was. Elliot felt like a horrible husband for not seeing the way his wife was feeling.

"El, what are you talking about?" Olivia allowed him to help her into their bedroom.

"Now don't bite my head off when I tell you this but…" Elliot took her hands in his own and took in a deep breath.

"…you think that I'm pregnant don't you?" Olivia asked, surprising him since that was exactly what he was going to say.

"I thought… that with my age and everything I might just be going through menopause… you know… loss of appetite… fatigue… lack of period…" Olivia sighed.

"Liv, you are not that old," Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her as gently as possible, trying to show her how much he loved her with just one simple kiss, "And the way we go at it I'm not shocked." Elliot shined a smile at her and he was happy to see her eyes relax for the first time that night.

"I can't be happy about this baby just yet." Olivia set a hand on her stomach, "I have my other baby to worry about, the one who went through something…" Olivia's eyes went back to anguish and Elliot rubbed her back, "Besides we don't even know for sure if I am pregnant," Olivia pointed out.

"Liv, you didn't have Sarah because it was a fluke-" Elliot began.

"El the doctor said that I couldn't have kids and Sarah was a miracle." Olivia reminded Elliot, they had wanted to have another baby and when nothing happened after trying for so long, they went to the doctor. After three opinions it was said that Olivia had a 5 percent chance of ever getting pregnant.

"Liv… you know and I know that you are pregnant."

"How do you know?" Olivia asked him in a serious voice.

"I just know."

"I can't bring myself to take a test and have it be negative… I just can't-" but Olivia was interrupted by a huge crash, that came form the living room. Her chocolate eyes widened and Elliot shot up from the bed.

"Liv, stay here," Elliot told her but she did not listen, she followed him into the living that had been entirely clean and spotless a few minutes ago… it now looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Shit," Olivia was about to walk into the room but Elliot put a hand out to stop her.

"No Liv, stay where you are." Elliot was happy that she listened to him. Looking around them, staying where he was, he felt it again. Felt that feeling… something was close to him. His eyes burned to see what he felt but he had the feeling that if he turned around he would come face to face with something evil.

"El…" Olivia's voice sounded shrill and he did turn to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's freezing in here." Olivia's lips were trembling and Elliot shook off the feeling that something was invading him.

"Yeah, it is." Elliot looked around the living room, not wanting to touch it as if it were evidence.

"El, do you hear that?" Olivia's hand grasped his and he was alert.

"What?" Elliot listened hard but could not hear anything.

"Crying," Olivia looked to the left of her down the hallway and Elliot did the same.

"Liv, I don't hear any crying." Elliot said to her gently.

"How can you not hear it? It's horrible," Olivia pulled away from him and headed down the hall that belonged to their guests when they stayed over. Elliot hurried after her, turning on the hall light as Olivia opened the door to the second study they had. To Elliot's complete shock there was a window open, the curtain of the window was being blown by the breeze from the ocean and Olivia walked towards it.

"Liv-"

"You still don't hear it?" Olivia asked him, sounding breathless.

"Liv, Honey I think you need to lie down."

"The crying is so horrible," Olivia turned to him and he could see that he had her own tears coming down her face and he went to her, closing the window with one hand as he put his other hand on Olivia's back. There was a huge knock on the window from something unseen and Elliot pulled Olivia back instinctively.

"Ok," Elliot rushed Olivia out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Olivia was shaking completely, the doorbell rang and Elliot felt Olivia hold on to him with both of her arms, "Liv… do you want to-"

"N-no, I'm coming," Olivia was still shivering and Elliot took his time with her towards the front door. To his surprise the door bell did not ring but he still looked out of the peep hole. Opening the door without hesitation, there stood Sister Mary and Derek. In the Sister's arms was a leash, it led down to a dog.. a golden retriever.

"You got here so fast," Was all Olivia could say.

"Derek drove," The sister looked calm and serene like there was nothing to worry about, this made Elliot feel better in a sense. If the Sister had nothing to worry about too much then he shouldn't right?

"Please come in," Olivia invited them in. The sister and Derek walked in, hugs were exchanged. The sister set her hand on Olivia's stomach.

"Congratulations Dear," She smiled at her and Olivia looked at Elliot, when neither one said anything the Sister looked worried, "Oh, I take it you two knew…"

"We suspected." Elliot smiled at her coyly, glancing at Olivia who looked like she was in shock as well as happiness.

"This is Milo… he is a gift." The sister smiled, handing Elliot the leash.

"Actually we found him following us on the road… sister Mary said he must be meant to come with us." Derek was now a young man, no longer the awkward teen they had known then.

"I'm sure you two are exhausted, we uh… just got home so we have not prepared your rooms or anything," Elliot cringed, "Sorry."

"Oh no, please don't apologize," The sister waved her hand, "It looks like you have another guest," She took notice of the living room, then smiled at Elliot, "Thank you for not cleaning it up yet." She turned back to the living and entered it. There was a feeling that she was the only person that needed to enter it. Milo whined softly and Elliot looked down at the dog, he frowned thinking about how a dog had never fit into the equation but looking into the adoring eyes of Milo, he knew that the dog was theirs.

"Anything?" Olivia asked the sister after a minute.

"Whatever it is has been here for a long time," The sister frowned, "Has Sarah mentioned anything? Anything at all?"

"No, nothing." Elliot sighed, looking at Olivia who was looking green again, "Babe you ok?"

"This baby is not making it easy for me," Olivia did not need to run to the bathroom this time, she just walked in a fast pace. Out of courtesy for their guests she had went to their private bathroom, Elliot planned to check on her.

"Would you like to know what you are having?" The Sister asked Elliot who cracked a smile as Milo barked in response.

"Something tells me we want to be surprised this time," Elliot told her politely.

"Woah," Derek sounded winded and Elliot looked over at him in concern.

"You ok?" Elliot asked, approaching him.

"Sorry," Derek looked sheepish, "I just started feeling these surges of energy and… when that happens I react vocally." Derek then got serious, "You have more then one here." Derek looked over at the sister as if he needed confirmation and she nodded.

"Yes, there is more then one." The Sister looked grim, "Sarah is safer at the hospital right now… in fact maybe you and Olivia should go to a hotel." The sister sighed, "I am concerned for the baby," The sister was referring to Olivia and Elliot understood.

"I don't want to be difficult, we were the ones that called you after all but I am not sure if Olivia will want to leave…"

"Yes she will, " Derek interrupted Elliot, "She won't want to compromise the baby." Derek looked past Elliot who turned around to see Olivia coming out of the bedroom.

"You OK hon?" Elliot asked as he went to her. Olivia just laid her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I want to die." Olivia groaned. Elliot cracked a small smile at Olivia's ailment.

"Olivia, since you are not feeling well… perhaps a hotel," The Sister suggested to Olivia who looked disoriented but did not protest.

"I want to stay here," Olivia murmured.

"What about Sara, you want to be closer to Sarah right?" Derek interjected.

"Oh my baby," Olivia looked pained, "Oh my poor little girl." Olivia shook her head in shame, "Can you tell us what happened to her?"

"What was done earlier was out of sheer fun," Derek looked disgusted and Elliot held Olivia closer.

"Fun?" Elliot and Olivia asked in a chorus of confusion.

"Not for Sarah of course but for him," The sister shut her eyes and held her hands out, "He is guarded… I cannot tell you where he is from but… he needs to be gone." Milo then began to whimper, staring down the hallway that Olivia had come from. Everyone looked down into the darkness, Milo began to growl softly, showing his teeth to anyone who dare harm his new family.

"What is it boy?" Elliot asked the dog. Milo never broke his glare at something until all of the sudden the air was no longer freezing and Milo sat in ease.

"I want to stay here," Olivia's statement was not shocking, in fact it was expected.

"But-"

"Oh come on, there has got to be some type of protection I can use for me and the baby… this thing cannot hurt me-"

"Like it couldn't hurt Sarah?" Derek pointed out, "Olivia, this thing does not feel human."

"What will we gain if we go to a hotel?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We will be closer to Sarah, you and the baby will be free of any threat… " Elliot began to rattle off.

"Olivia, I am going to call a few friends… if that is ok with you… I am not sure I can do this alone." The Sister wrapped her arms around herself.

"I guess that… we will pack for a few nights." Olivia did not sounded happy about this at all but she headed for the bedroom, Elliot on her heels.

NOT a cliffy lol I promise and OMG that season premiere tonight?! Wooooooooo


	4. Everywhere

AN: Oops… so sorry to leave you like that again… I really need to stop doing that. Here you go :D

Elliot and Olivia had to sneak Milo in, it was easier then they had thought it would be. Olivia had called the hospital to let them know that they were staying right across from them. Sarah was doing better, acting as if nothing had happened and she was expected to leave in the morning. Olivia laid on the bed, Milo laying next to her as Elliot made some coffee.

"Ugh," Olivia crinkled up her nose when she smelled the brewing beverage.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her, turning on the television.

"The smell of the coffee is making me sick." Olivia made another face as Milo licked her hand and she smiled at the dog.

"I can get rid of it," Elliot started to turn off the machine but Olivia waved her hand to stop him.

"It's ok El, really…" Olivia lied but Elliot knew better and turned the coffee off, took it into the bathroom and flushed it. Olivia felt her stomach ease down and she was grateful to have such an amazing husband… again. Elliot sighed and rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaped him and Olivia held out her arm to him.

"I am so tired." He took her hand, patting Milo on the head, the dog seemed to take a hint. He hopped off of the bed and found himself a comfy spot on the couch. They had gotten a suite, since they were going to be living there for a few days. The sister had stayed at their house along with Derek.

"You need sleep," Olivia told Elliot as he laid down next to her, kicking his shoes off and then rolling on his side, careful of Olivia's stomach and set his arm around her.

"I love you so much," Elliot kissed her softly on her neck and she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact.

"I love you too," Olivia found his mouth with her own and found that she needed him. The love making made her stomach feel better and they laid tangled in the sheets and bedding just holding one another.

"Sarah will be ok Liv," Elliot promised her and she nodded.

"I know… I just had hoped that this was over with," Olivia sighed, she yawned and Elliot kissed her tousled hair.

"Sleep Liv… you and the baby need sleep," Elliot held her close as he watched her eyes flutter closed and he was happy when he saw her breathing get deep and even. Elliot allowed himself to close his own eyes, just as he was falling asleep he heard something.

"Hey you!" The voice was distinct, so distinct that his eyes shot open. He felt it, felt that feeling… the feeling of breath on his neck… the feeling that he was not alone. Elliot heard Milo growl softly into thin air. Not wanting to awake Olivia, Elliot went rigid. He felt that if he moved it would make him vulnerable. Elliot did not turn around… he would not turn around to see what was waiting for him. A light came on from behind Elliot, his breathing stopped at this. He could feel something moving behind him, Milo was now pacing the room, growling… it was as if the dog knew to not bark. Milo whined though as if he needed to say something, as if he were complaining that he did not have a voice to explain. Elliot noticed that the curtains to the sliding glass doors were not fully closed.

"Creak…" Something was being moved. Elliot squinted to see the movement in the reflection. There was someone in the tiny kitchen behind him. Elliot stiffened when he saw that someone move, but it was not fluid. It was not the movement of a person.

"For only 19.99 this pearl necklace…" The TV turned on to an infomercial and Elliot looked over at it. It was on channel 13… then changed to channel 9… then 6… 66… Elliot finally turned around to a seemingly empty room… to the naked eye it was empty… but to Elliot it was fogged.

"Sarah…" Olivia began to murmur. Elliot looked over at Olivia and frowned, she never spoke in her sleep unless she was having a nightmare. Milo then ran towards the kitchen as if trying to scare something off.

"Milo!" Elliot hissed at the dog, he looked over at Elliot as if to see what was so wrong with him trying to protect them. There was a knock on the door and Olivia jerked awake. Milo ran into the bathroom and Elliot threw on his pants.

"El?" Olivia asked, sounding dazed.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart," Elliot kissed her shoulder but Olivia was stubborn and sat up instead. Going towards the door, there was another knock… only this time it was more of a pounding. Startling Elliot he backed away from the door.

"El?" Olivia asked, her voice a bit higher then usual.

"We're not alone." Elliot spoke, backing away more as Milo stuck his nose out of the bathroom, teeth bared, ready to protect his masters. The knocking now sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall, next to Elliot. The phone began to ring and Olivia answered it, there was a loud screeching noise and she threw the phone on the bed.

"We aren't safe anywhere, are we?" Olivia asked in a grave voice.

"In the name of the holy spirit…" Elliot began to say, the knocking was in the walls, every wall now, "The name of Jesus Christ…." Olivia was now in the middle of the bed, her hands over her ears, "Arch Angel Michael…" Elliot looked around, "Leave US." After Elliot spoke the last words, the knocking stopped, the air was not as heavy anymore and Milo came back into the room. He jumped onto the bed with Olivia, who wrapped her arms around the dog.

"We aren't safe are we?" Olivia held the dog closer, Elliot did not know what to say, until he realized something. Looking to his right, into the kitchen there was rose on the counter. Dried up… a rose just lay there…

"We're safe Liv," Elliot told her, going into the kitchen. Milo whined and joined Elliot in the kitchen, pawing at a cupboard. Elliot followed the dog and opened it to see a bottle of salt. Knowing what to do, Elliot took the salt and began spreading it in every corner of every room.

"El… what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked in a doubtful tone.

"Protection Liv," Elliot told her as he poured salt heavily in front of the doorways, "We should call them," Elliot began but saw that Olivia was already calling the sister.

"They are on their way," Olivia told him and he finally went back to the bed.

"Everything will be ok," Elliot promised her.

"I want to believe you…" Olivia told him sincerely, "I want to believe you El."

"But you don't…" It was not a question but a statement.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sorry for the short chapter, it will never be this short again!! I needed to give you something!! Off to bed… Review!!! Please?


	5. Sacrifices

AN: So I am so sorry for that last chapter being so short… lol it felt like it was long as I wrote it! Sorry to keep you hanging, good news… my old laptop will be restored in two weeks and that means updates on ALL of my old stories!! I am so excited! Ahem… by the way I do not own El and Liv…duh… if I did we all know what would happen.

"The house is not safe," The sister announced as she, Elliot, Olivia and Derek sat in a church that was open to the public all of the time. Milo laid next to Olivia, ear's up and looking around alert at everything.

"I think it is safe to say that we are not safe at all," Olivia voiced, putting a hand over her belly, "This thing followed us to the hotel… how do we stop it?" Olivia stared down The nun and then looked over at Derek who looked grave, "How do we stop this?"

"We thought that it was drawn to Sarah," Derek began to explain, he then flushed slightly, "I went to see her in the hospital, pretended I was a nurse that worked there… I noticed that Sarah was not harmed at all, in fact she was quite peaceful as she slept. I did notice something strange though,"

"What?" Elliot prompted the young man, "You can tell us."

"Has Sarah told you anything to make you believe that she was being hurt in anyway?"

"Never," Elliot sighed, holding Olivia closer to him.

"I think you should just tell them Derek," The sister said in a calm voice, however her face looked grim. Elliot felt Olivia tense beside him and he brushed his lips against her ear.

"The baby Liv… think about the baby." His words worked and she took in a few deep breaths, her hand running across Milo's silky fur as if it were calming her. The dog stayed aware of his surroundings as Olivia's caressing should have tired him but the dog seemed like he was on duty.

"It is my belief that Sarah has an attacker and a protector." Derek's words were fluid out of his mouth and Elliot felt something in him click.

"Explain," It was not a request, it was an order, Elliot refused to hold back.

"My first thought was Elaina, that perhaps she was back and hurting Sarah," Derek just shook his head, "It is not Elaina, it is something more dark… more evil… something is hurting Sarah, not someone." Derek crossed his chest with his hand before going on, "Something else is protecting her, it is what we call an angel," The last word made Olivia flinch but Derek did not change his expression, "Now do not get this title mixed up with an actual Angel from heaven, it is believed in all cultures that there are spirits to guide us. It is my belief that Sarah has a spirit guide who is protecting her. In fact, she has many…. Sarah is an extraordinary child who has this huge light around her." Derek then looked at the sister.

"Sarah was conceived out of complete love," the sister explained, "Any child that was made out of such love is of course going to have a stronger purpose," Then her smile went away, it was traded in for a look of loathing, "That is why they are after her."

"Who? Why can't we just do a clearing and it will all be over?" Elliot asked, "It has worked before, it can work again."

"Not with this Elliot, you have to understand how special Sarah is… and this is going to hurt to even mention this but perhaps… well perhaps you should do the right thing."

"What are you getting at?" Olivia's voice held a certain heaviness that Elliot knew. Olivia was not into negotiating over her child, she would hold it down.

"You are good parents, don't think that the reason I am suggesting such a thing is because you are bad parents, you two are wonder-" The Sister went on.

"You want us to send her away," Elliot once again felt Olivia tense but he was too angry to tell her to calm down, "You want us to send her away… why? Where? No." Elliot had already made up his decision and Olivia was breathing rapidly.

"It would only be for a few days so we can figure out what is going on here." Derek told them in a calm voice, "A week tops."

"She will say yes," The sister looked down at Elliot, he was surprised that she had even read his thoughts again.

"Who will say yes," Olivia turned to Elliot with wide eyes.

"Kathy,"

"WHAT?"

"Now Liv calm down,"

"El, we are not sending Sarah to stay with your ex wife and…"

"Sarah misses Eli," Was all Elliot could say, he did not want to send Sarah off to anyone else because he did not trust anyone else. For some strange reason he trusted Kathy.

"Olivia please listen to him," The sister pleaded.

"And this is just so we can test out the waters?" Olivia asked, standing up and Milo went with her as if there was an invisible string attached.

"Liv honey-" Elliot began but Olivia shook her head.

"Don't talk to me right now Elliot, just make the call." Olivia went over to one of the alters that was lit with a bunch of candles and Milo of course followed her.

"She will be fine," Derek whispered to Elliot, "Olivia will forgive you, make the call to Kathy." Elliot watched Olivia sit down in front of the candles, the anger on her face was apparent but Elliot detected more hurt then anger.

"Liv-" Elliot began but the sister put her hand up.

"Leave her be," The sister told him and he felt like crying. His family was falling apart… and the only person that could help right now was his ex wife… Elliot had a bad taste in his mouth, "Call her, you only have a few minutes left." Elliot took out his phone and dialed the number of his ex wife, his stomach turning.

"Hello?" Kathy answered, she sounded tired but content, something he never heard when they were together. She was also bitter when they were married.

"Kathy, it's Elliot." He heard some movement in the background as if Kathy has just gotten up.

"Is everything ok? Elliot I saw the news… is Sarah ok?" This question surprised Elliot because for some reason he was under the impression that Kathy hated the idea of him having a new family.

"She is in the hospital," Elliot told her, catching a glare from Olivia who seemed set on hating Elliot for eternity.

"But is she ok? Gosh I have been such an idiot, holding a grudge like this… but… when I heard that Eli's baby sister was in trouble… well even though you and I got divorced it does not mean that I have a right to blame Sarah." Kathy's admission moved Elliot, he found himself smiling into the phone, "So anything you or Olivia need I am here, oh God is Olivia alright?"

"Kathy there is something I need to ask you." Elliot got very serious.

"Anything," Kathy answered.

"Look, the house is a mess after the search for Sarah and… well we need a few days… wow even a week maybe to clean it up and-"

"Sarah is welcome here any time." Kathy answered his question. It made Elliot feel better knowing that Kathy was a nurse. If Sarah needed anything medically Kathy would know what to do.

"I will call you before I come, it will be in tomorrow morning. Does that work?"

"Yes, I will clear my schedule."

"Kathy don't-"

"I am helping you whether you like it or not, talk to you in the morning." Kathy hung up and Elliot found himself smirking.

"Why her?" Olivia asked so softly, Elliot almost did not hear it, he looked over at Olivia who was now crying. Elliot stood to go to her but she put up a hand to stop him, "Why not Alex…? Or… anyone else… why Kathy?"

"Kathy is a nurse Liv and she also has Eli…"

"Even after what she did to us?" Olivia asked him, his eyes glazed over as he remembered…

*****_The wedding day_********

_"Liv, don't cry, you will mess up your make up." Alex Cabot told Olivia as she handed her a tissue. Olivia heard a cooing sound and picked up her baby daughter from her bassinet, "And hand Sarah over, the last thing you need to do is get spit up on your dress!" Alex took the baby who made a protesting noise._

_"Are you ready?" Don Cragen stuck his head into the room and beamed, "Olivia you look amazing." As her captain and as the closest thing she had to a father he was giving her away, "I can't believe this day is finally here,"_

_"Me neither," Olivia sighed happily, "So are they ready for me? Alex?" Olivia was handed her bouquet and Alex took her own. The march down the aisle was something out of a dream and it was only when Olivia's hands were in Elliot's that she seemed to wake up._

_"…speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. _

_"I object," Two words that were so small yet so strong, the couple looked out to see Kathy standing at the end of the aisle. She looked like she had just walked in… he hair was a mess and it looked like she had been crying._

_"Kathy?" Elliot sucked in a breath._

_"I object to this marriage with all of my being." Kathy began to come closer, "I bared five of his children, was married to him for over twenty years…" Kathy was now closer, "I won't let him do the same thing to this woman."_

_"Kathy what are you talking about?" Elliot took note of Olivia's silence as Kathy went on._

_"If you left me what will make her believe that you won't leave her?"_

_"Out, get out." Elliot insisted and noticed Fin and John stand up to escort Kathy out._

_"Come on," Fin took Kathy's hand._

_"One day Olivia, one day you will be coming to me and saying I should have-"_

_"Enough!" Olivia cried out, "Leave Kathy, how dare you attempt to ruin my wedding day." Kathy did not say another word for she was taken out of the door before she could._

_"Would you like me to continue?" The priest asked them._

_"Yes," Elliot told him and then looked at Olivia who no longer looked happy, she looked troubled, "Liv?"_

_"Yeah, I mean yes… please continue…"_

_********END MEMORY************_

"Kathy was bitter Liv,"

"How can you defend her?" Olivia's eyes had a few emotions go through them, "I don't want Sarah going to stay with Kathy."

"Well I do," Elliot put his foot down.

"Then I will do what I have to do as well," Olivia's voice broke as she stood up, Milo glaring at Elliot, "When you take Sarah you might as well stay… because I don't want to see you right now," Olivia left the church, Milo with her. The doors closed softly and Elliot felt like he had been hit with a steam roller.

"She will forgive you," the sister assured Elliot, "Hormones from the baby… Olivia is not thinking clearly."

"She wants me to stay away though," Elliot felt his face construe into a frown; a tear ran down his cheek.

"It will all work out," The sister promised him, setting a hand on his shoulder, "I will stay with Olivia as you take Sarah to- now don't look at me like that Elliot, Olivia does not want to see Kathy right now… but she loves her little girl enough to do what is right." Elliot heaved a sigh and looked towards the doors the Olivia had left out of, "I should go after her." But just as he said this there was a bark, a scream and three worried people running out of the church.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled, looking around the darkness but squinted, "Olivia!" But she was not answering, neither was the dog.

"They have been taken," Derek spoke to the Sister.

"What do you mean they have been taken?" Elliot was frantic, he refused to believe any of this, "Olivia!"

"Elliot is no use, she has been taken like Sarah was…" the sister told him sadly.

"Where?! This is insane, where is Milo? Milo!"

"The dog is with her, this was meant to happen." The sister no longer looked alarmed, "Sarah still needs to go stay with your ex wife though," The sister turned to Elliot.

"I want my wife back, I want my daughter back… I want my family right again." Elliot's face was stained with tears, "Please…"

"Very well," The Sister looked reluctant but she pulled out a candle from her bag and handed it to Derek, "Are you sure you want her back so soon?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elliot was now outraged, "Of course I want Olivia back, I need her."

"She is in another realm right now," Derek explained, "She is looking for you right now as well…" Derek shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them, "Elliot… we cannot risk losing you in there as well while there is Sarah to worry about."

"Derek is very right," The sister paused, "We need to go to your house." She told Elliot.

"Why?"

"Trust us, we need to be there." Elliot watched them as they hurried to the van they had come in. Elliot did not want to go to his house, he wanted to wait for Olivia to jump out and say, "Surprise!" but as he looked around him all he saw was land and he finally gave in. He could not help but blame himself, if it was not for him Olivia would not have stormed out… yes this was all Elliot's fault.

So don't HATE me for causing Liv to disappear or bringing Kathy into the story, it all has a purpose… heh review… O.o If I get enough reviews today I will update be tonight… :P


	6. That other place

AN: Here is the newest chappie, I know you are like… wtf… no really… W T F? I would be too… so here you go this will explain more.

There were no lights, no dogs barking… nothing that made this place real. Olivia had called for Elliot over and over again but he never appeared. Milo walked on her side, calm as ever but alert. There was a great fog that had come over the usually lit up town. But no lights were lit in the houses, no cars were on the streets and Olivia had the sinking feeling that time was running out. Olivia reached for her cell phone for the tenth time and wanted to throw it when it told her there was no service. Shoving it back into her pocket, Milo made a small growl and Olivia stopped where she was.

"What is it boy?" Olivia asked him, putting her hand through his fur. Milo sniffed the ground only to look straight ahead, then as if standing guard in front of Olivia he made it so she could not walk any further, "Milo… what is it?" Olivia felt as though time were standing still, all sound was muffled and the air seemed to get thicker. Olivia then felt a strange pulling…

"Have you seen my husband?" The woman's voice was hallow but it startled Olivia all the same. She turned around to see a woman who seemed to have no life in her except for her eyes, they looked desperate but completely lost.

"Um… no," Was all Olivia could say but the woman did not seem to hear her.

"I have been searching for him… it stays dark here…" The woman did not look at Olivia as she spoke, she looked through her, "I need to find him."

"W-what is his name?" Olivia shook off the feeling that this woman was not right but to finally see another person made her feel not as crazy.

"I have to find him." The woman began to walk passed Olivia but Milo got in the woman's way. The woman came to a sudden stop and looked down at the Golden Retriever, "A dog."

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked the woman who could not stop staring at Milo.

"I have to find my husband." The woman looked back up and then turned around.

"Hey, wait maybe we can help each other." Olivia reached out to grab the woman's arm but to Olivia's horror her hand went straight through the arm like the woman was an illusion. Gasping, Olivia stumbled backwards, tripping over Milo. The woman did not turn around; she seemed to vanish into the shadows. Olivia felt her elbow begin to throb when she realized she had fallen to the hard asphalt in a split second. Milo whined and licked her face, then put his head under her arm to help her up.

"Where the hell am I?" Olivia looked around, not sure what to think, "Hello? Hello!" Olivia began to yell. Her voice did not even echo, it was like what she was saying was nonexistent.

"No one can hear you," A young voice said from behind Olivia who flinched, realizing she had hit her knee as well.

"Stay back," Olivia threatened the boy, he was dressed in a hospital gown and Olivia could then see that she was right in front of the hospital… how did she… when…

"I have tried it all, no one ever hears you." The boy was about ten years old, he approached Olivia. She held in a sharp gasp when she saw that he was missing an arm but there was fresh blood, though he was not showing any sign of pain.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked him in a calm voice.

"You are lost," The boy said, not answering her, "There are some of you at times… some of you who get lost… you will go back soon." The boy looked up at Olivia, "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes… I can hear you just fine." Olivia tried to keep herself from shaking but was failing miserably.

"Really?" The boy actually looked surprised for a moment, then his face fell, "Maybe you are lying to me… they do that sometimes…"

"Look, I'm lost, I don't know where I am or where anybody is… can you tell me where-"

"The hospital," The boy pointed behind him with his only arm, "There are a lot of people who don't know what is happening to them." The boy paused, "Are you dying?"

"What? No, of course not," Olivia insisted, shocked by the question and then she took a step towards the boy, "Are you?"

"I don't know," The boy turned to go back to the hospital, his feet not making any noise as he went. Olivia looked down at Milo and he made a kind of growling noise to let her know that they needed to follow the boy. Olivia looked back up so she could see the boy but he was gone, just like the woman… who had vanished. Milo took her hand softly in between his teeth and led her towards the hospital. Olivia was not stupid, however she was in denial. Only in her nightmares did this place exist, only when she was warm in her bed and her mind was away from her did she dream of this place at times.

The hospital was completely deserted. There were no doctors, no nurses… the only lights on were the emergency florescent lights. Olivia trembled at the temperature and then something occurred to her, a new surge of energy shot through her as she hurried to an elevator. It did not work of course; it was like everything was stuck in time. Using the stairs Olivia found the floor she needed and saw the sign that said Pediatrics. Milo trotted next to her as she flew into a run, she knew it was crazy… insane and nutty but she had to check. When she saw the room she all of the sudden halted, what if she did not want to see… what if she needed to stay oblivious? Olivia walked slowly towards the room she needed to go to, a cry rang out, causing her to startle, and the cry was loud and harsh to any ears. But this was a place that did not believe things could be heard, it seemed to have its own rules.

"You can't go in there," A low voice hissed in Olivia's ear. It was more of a ringing.

"Watch me," Olivia put her hand on the knob and just as she was about to turn it she heard voices, chanting and all of the sudden she and Milo were pulled away from the door. Olivia grabbed onto the dog who stayed calm the whole time as she was pulled… she was falling through the floor all of the sudden… falling until her eyes saw darkness and then… then everything was clear. Olivia felt like she was back inside her body and she felt the carpet beneath her, she knew this carpet. The words she heard, the voices… one stood out.

"El?" Olivia tried her voice. The chanting stopped and doors were flung open, before Olivia could say another word Elliot had her in his arms.

"Liv oh god, you're ok, oh honey I am so sorry… please forgive me. Sarah can go to Alex's house, she can-"

"Shhh, shh…" Olivia allowed his arms to embrace her tightly and she was relieved to feel a tear roll down her cheek, "El, oh Elliot." She held onto him and he did not let her go for the longest time. It was Milo who had to let them know that they were in real world time again and she pulled away slightly.

"What happened… where….?" Elliot began.

"I don't know where I was but just as you pulled me out of there I was about to check on what has been happening to Sarah," Olivia explained, she saw Derek and the Sister standing behind Elliot now so she spoke to all of them, "I was in the hospital, god I was in some place where there was no… it was like… I mean there were people… walking and talking but there was no…"

"Life?" The Sister helped Olivia out and she just nodded.

"I somehow ended up at the hospital and decided to check on Sarah… Derek… you mentioned that something is harming Sarah and it is not of this world… I figured maybe if I was in that other place… because that is what it felt like… that I could see it."

"That is actually pretty brilliant Olivia," Derek commended her, "My only concern is how the hell did you end up in that place?" All eyes were on Olivia as she searched her brain for an explanation, something... anything but she could not find a clue.

"All I remember is leaving the church and then… everyone was gone. I realized I had over reacted so I went back into the church but you were all gone," Olivia put a hand on Elliot's cheek and he mouthed, "I'm so sorry." To her, a single tear rolling down the left side of his face.

"When did you realize that you were in that other realm?" Derek asked her.

"It was like… the place you go before you fall asleep… that place you are in when you have the tripping off of the sidewalk feeling… it is where you go when you have nightmares and you cannot wake up…" Olivia shut her eyes to try to shake off the memory, "It's where the dark things go."

Everyone fell silent after Olivia explained herself. Embracing the silence, Olivia allowed Elliot to help her out of Sarah's closet. Milo was right on their heels as Elliot took Olivia into their bedroom and shut the door to give them some privacy from the other two.

"El I'm fine," Olivia insisted to her husband, "I'm just so sorry that… I ended up there… I was so afraid that I would be stuck there without… I…" Olivia felt Elliot's strong arms around her and he put a hand through her hair.

"Liv…I would never leave you in a place like that… they told me to but I wasn't about to." Elliot said into her ear.

"What do you mean they told you to leave me there?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

"They knew where you were Olivia, in that other realm… I wanted you back… both of you," Elliot touched Olivia's stomach and she felt the warmth in his touch.

"So they wanted to leave me in that place?" Olivia now felt like something had hit her and she was very dizzy.

"They said you would be back, they asked if I was sure… Liv did I do something wrong?"

"You should have left me there," Olivia cried out.

"What?!"

"I was about to find out what has been happening to Sarah and you… you needed me?" Olivia did not understand her outburst but it seemed that Elliot was determined to stay calm.

"Liv, calm down honey… I had no idea; all I could think about was you and the baby and Sarah and… look this will all work out." Elliot's voice was strong and Olivia needed to believe him but she was upset.

"I want to go back," Olivia said to him and that was when he seemed to lose the calm in his eyes as they became a storm again.

"No, you are not going back." Elliot shook his head back and forth.

"Then how will we find out what happened to Sarah?"

"Then I'll go," Elliot's response left her dumbfounded.

"El, you can't just go… it's not-"

"Not what Liv? Not safe? Yeah I am aware of that and I am also aware that you and the baby are not ok to be roaming around in there… Liv stuff can happen in that place… if you're in there too long well… they were explaining it to me, it's like death."

"El…"

"Liv I am going to call Kathy and tell her that I have made other-"

"No, Sarah can go to Kathy's." Olivia had no idea why she was encouraging this, something in her gut told her that she needed to let Sarah go to Kathy's. Milo had his nose rested on her knee and she put her fingers through his fur, it never failed to calm her down the moment the tips of her fingers met the dog.

"What changed your mind?" Elliot asked and Olivia just shrugged in a haste.

"I don't know," Olivia told him honestly, "I truly and really do not know."

"Do you want to come with me to bring Sarah to Kathy's?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Olivia sputtered.

"You kind of mentioned me never coming back if I-"

"I was angry," Olivia sighed, "I just… look can we just go forward?"

"And the sister told me that she would stay with you while I took Sarah…"

"El stop, I will be fine to go with you in the morning ok?"

"I am not leaving your side," Elliot told her as he took off her shoes, putting the covers all around her, "Sleep Liv…"

"I can't," Olivia shook her head, "I felt like I was asleep while I was there… what if I have… well what if I dream about it?" Olivia felt herself tremble.

"I will hold you in my arms all night long Olivia, all night… no way are you going anywhere."

"Ok," Olivia sighed, looking out of one of their windows, the moon was glowing behind a cloud and she found it relaxing. There was a soft knock on the door and Milo began to bark.

"It is only me," The sister's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Elliot greeted her and the door opened slightly.

"I want to do a cleansing very quick, just to… rid anything that might have come back with you Olivia," the sister entered and came over to Olivia's side, she had sage with her and used her hand to engulf Olivia with the cleansing smoke. All of the sudden Olivia's body was free from tension and her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing she heard was Elliot's steady breathing as he held onto her, planning to never let her go.

Ok sorry once again with the whole Kathy thing but trust me… she plays a part in this story so… you don't have to love her… heck don't even like her whatever… I am not a Kathy fan… you guys know that for my vlogs lol. I mean hello… I did the why Kathy sucks vlog on youtube so… yeah. REVIEW. This was two updates in one day w00t. What did you think? Come on…


	7. Newcoming

AN: With the tradition of updating my stories, I am updating this one next. I am also introducing two new characters who are owned by me. All other SVU characters belong to NBC and all of that jazz. I would also like to dedicate this update to a good friend of mine Carrina.

She woke with a jolt. Sitting straight up, sweat on her brow, she turned to her nightstand and clicked on the lamp. Stephanie's heart was racing so fast, she thought that she might faint.

"What did you see?" Paul, Stephanie's room-mate appeared at her doorway. He was around the same age as Stephanie, twenty five and good looking. He was holding a glass of water in his hand, the cup slightly shaking. It looked like he had just woken up as well, his brown hair was ruffled and he looked pale.

"What do you think?" Stephanie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's been months Steph… months since a single vision… Dammit," Paul shut his eyes, "I thought that it was finally over,"

"Well, it's not over," Stephanie told him, "Not by a long shot." She took out a pen and a pad of paper she kept underneath her pillow. It had scribbles on it of various names and locations, so she opened it to a fresh page and began writing furiously, "We need to go…" She did not look at him but kept writing, "We cannot waste any time on this."

"Now?" Paul protested, still holding the cup of water and standing at the doorway. It was as if he was afraid to come into Stephanie's room without permission, "Steph, I just started that training for the Police Academy, you know how important it has been for me to get this. I cannot bail out on this just because it has started happening again!" Paul finally entered her room and took a seat on the foot of her bed. His face softened, "We are not obligated to help anyone," He told her gently.

"Oh… so these just happen for kicks? Come on Paul, you know that the reason these happen to us is so we _can_ help people." Stephanie just stared him down but got no response, "So… we just let this poor girl and her family suffer… is that it?" Stephanie kept her gaze on him but he did not flinch, "Wow." She said angrily, looking away from him.

"What about _our _ lives, Stephanie?" Paul got onto his feet again, obviously upset that he was not getting through to her yet, "I haven't been living with this cure for as long as you have Steph," He reminded her, "I mean, I took a whole year off to do this… to help others… but…"

"Fine, you stay and I will go," Stephanie was quicker then lightening as she grabbed her small suitcase in her closet. _Longer_! A voice said to her and then as if by some invisible force she was grabbing her biggest suitcase.

"You shouldn't go alone," Paul changed the tone of his voice. He now sounded remorseful.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't go alone, but I would hate to be the one to make you do the right thing, Paul." Stephanie went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"The right thing is staying here and being responsible. If you haven't noticed we have bills to pay and we struggled for an entire year, while we did this whole thing." Paul waved his hand around and pointed to the suitcase and the pad of paper, "Do you remember how we had to beg our parents to help us with the bills? Your parents did not mind of course but mine-"

"Oh, my parent's didn't mind? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie began to get angry but calmed herself down.

"It means that your dad is a lawyer and your mother is a doctor… they can afford to take care of you whenever you feel the need to save the world."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stephanie finally looked at him, "You are never this mean… ever…" Stephanie frowned and Paul just shook his head.

"Steph… I'm sorry… I just… I do not want you to go alone."

"Why?" Stephanie demanded, "I mean, I know why I should not go alone but why don't you want me to go alone Paul?"

"We have always done this together…"

"Well… you made your choice now didn't you?" Stephanie shot past him, threw her last set of belongings into her suitcase and pulled it with her, with ample force.

"Steph-"

"Have a great day at work… I know how important this police officer thing is to you… so… I will call you or something. Keep you posted." And with that last thing being said, Stephanie left the condo. Paul just stood there, staring at the door, he then looked at the untouched glass of water. He had brought it for Stephanie. Setting the cup in the sink, the contents of water still remaining in the glass, Paul went back to bed. However ,sleep was the last thing on his mind.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Olivia woke up to the smell of orange juice. The side of the bed where Elliot had slept was still warm, meaning he had just gotten up. To Olivia's happy surprise the smell of the juice did not make her want to run to the bathroom. Instead, her stomach grumbled in anticipation. Olivia also took notice that she did not have any nightmares last night. Odd… not that she was complaining but still… she found it odd. Putting on her robe, she headed out to the kitchen where she saw that everyone was awake.

"Good morning dear," Sister Mary greeted her, "Your lovely husband made you breakfast,"

"Well, she started and I finished," Elliot grinned his famous Stabler Smile and leaned over to kiss Olivia. She smiled at the gesture and kissed him back, "You hungry by any chance babe?"

"Yes… actually," Olivia rubbed her stomach, hoping the feeling would last.

"Good," Elliot led her over to the table, as if she were eight months pregnant already and held out a chair for her, "Would you like strawberry or grape this morning Liv? On your toast?"

"El…" Olivia started in suspiciously.

"This is only because I love you and I want us to both feel well when we take the trip to take Sarah to Kathy's." Elliot bit his lip, "This has nothing to do with me feeling guilty whatsoever."

"Strawberry sounds wonderful," Olivia grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her for another kiss.

"I hope that was an "I forgive you" kiss." Elliot whispered before kissing her once more.

"It was an "I forgive you and love you" kiss, thank you for being such a wonderful husband El. I'm sorry I got so crazy," Olivia told him sincerely.

"No need to apologize Liv, you have had every right to-"

"As sweet as this is… shouldn't you to be getting to picking up Sarah?" Derek interrupted them. Olivia and Elliot looked over at him, surprised and he turned his face away, looking down at his notebook.

"Now Derek… no need to rain on their parade…" Sister Mary said in her serene voice, "Shannon," She muttered to Elliot and Olivia and they nodded in understanding.

"He is right though, I want to go get my baby," Olivia started to munch down her food and Elliot did the same.

"I am going to regret this," Olivia looked down at her now empty plate.

"You will be fine babe," Elliot smiled.

"We need to go get Sarah." Olivia stood up, going to the bedroom; she felt something watching her but shook it away. This house was evil, whatever was in here… had to be evil. Olivia felt her stomach turn and she shook it off again. Getting dressed in anything, she hurried out of the room to Sarah's. Elliot was already standing there with a bag.

"Packed it last night," He explained.

"Oh… thanks," Olivia smiled at him and took the bag.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked her as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like we are forgetting something?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno, I just have this strange feeling that we are forgetting something…" Elliot chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I know what you mean… but I think that we have everything…" There was a wet nose that invaded her hand and she gasped, "Milo!"

"That's what we are forgetting," Elliot smiled and ruffled the dogs hair.

"We're bringing him?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Well… why not?"

"I thought that maybe… you know he could watch out for Sister Mary and Derek while we are gone," Olivia shrugged.

"Oh, he is to be with you at all times," Sister Mary said as she handed them a few paper bags, "I made you two and Sarah some sandwiches in case you get hungry."

"Thank you," Olivia hugged her.

"It is no trouble dear, you all need your nourishment. Especially you… " She said to Olivia, "Alright so, we will see you this evening?"

"Yeah, you will see me… but Liv… is staying with Kathy," Elliot shocked all of them.

"Excuse me?" Olivia practically choked out.

"When?" Sister Mary's eyes widened.

"Oh come on, you two do not think that it would be safer if you stayed with Sarah, Liv? Away from the house?"

"Whatever this is… it will not go to Kathy. It will not go to Sarah anymore… it is stuck on Olivia." Derek intervened.

"What?"

"Olivia needs to come back with you…" Sister Mary explained.

"I will not be a danger to my own child," Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"You really need to go pick up Sarah," Derek reminded them again.

"Come on El," Olivia gave him a look and he dropped it.

Sorry for the short update. Something literally came up :D

Update soon!


	8. Sick

AN: So… I had these next chapters written out by hand but those have been lost from Hurricane Irene. I could only take what I could carry and that was my laptop and a small suitcase. I did not even grab ONE notebook out my hundreds… stupid Hurricane. So here is hoping that this chapter does not suck and I can remember it! ALSO… you might notice a quick turn in possibly scarier theme. Be warned.

Sarah was asleep when they were about fifteen minutes away from Elliot's old house. The sun was not shining and the streets were slick from an earlier rainfall. All of the houses looked familiar and somehow desolate. Olivia was sitting in the passenger's seat, resting her head on her hand, staring out into the same scene that Elliot was.

"I really wish that you would stay, Liv," Elliot said to her in a low voice, as to not disturb Sarah. He had broken the silence that had been so carefully kept.

"You heard the Sister; I am to come back with you." Olivia set her free hand on her lower abdomen. Elliot finally came to the conclusion that Olivia was not budging from her stance. Elliot want back to driving in silence, Milo's soft panting coming from the backseat, every now and then there was a low whine as if he was having a nightmare. Sarah had her head against her booster seat and Milo's nose was nestled underneath her chin.

"Elliot look out!" Olivia cried out all of the sudden, causing Elliot to slam on the brakes and all of the sudden they were skidding, it was as if time had slowed down and Elliot knew better then to use the brakes again. Once the vehicle came to a stop against the edge of the curb, Elliot looked around the car, "Liv? Sarah! Are you guys-" Elliot's words caught in his throat when he saw that he was alone, "What the?" He was in complete shock; he looked back at the road to see what had caused the commotion, a snowy white cat, with yellow eyes stared back at him as it kept crossing the street, it just stared at Elliot as if it was hunting him.

"Don't look! Sarah honey, don't look," Olivia's voice sounded muffled like Elliot was under water, "Oh God,"

"Is the kitty ok?" Sarah's voice was clear and Elliot looked back at them, there were tears rolling down Sarah's face and Milo was wining louder than usual.

"We have to keep going El," Olivia reached over to touch Elliot's hand and she gasped when she made contact. "Honey you're ice cold… what's wrong?"

"I… will tell you later," Elliot promised her and she nodded in understanding, "Let's get to Kathy's and then we are out of here."

"I don't want to go there," Sarah was now fully awake, "I want to go home." She kicked the back of Elliot's seat and he got strict.

"Sarah Alexis, you know better than that. Stop," Elliot looked at her through the rearview mirror and flinched when he saw nothing there. The car came to another halt and he had to keep himself from shaking.

"Hey… are you ok? Sweetheart," Olivia's voice was gentle, it calmed him. Olivia's voice always had a nurturing sound to it but once she adapted to the housewife and mother life, she had that voice completely down.

"Daddy… are you alright?" Sarah now sounded scared

"Fine baby, Daddy isn't feeling very well right now," Elliot explained to his child as best he could so she did not feel as scared as she should be. The way she was looking at her father gave it away, "Liv… I need you to drive…" He whispered to his wife, not wanting Sarah to hear him in such a vulnerable state.

"Of course," Olivia got out of her seat and walked over to Elliot's side, she helped him out. It was one of the first time's that Elliot really allowed himself to be that vulnerable, Olivia knew how strong he was, strong enough to be weak sometimes.

"Are you going to be ok Daddy?" Sarah asked him as he got into the passenger's seat, "I'm so sorry for kicking your seat… I was angry."

"I'm going to be fine Sarah Bear, probably just a cold or something."

"You should eat some soup," Sarah told her father matter-of-factly and he had to laugh with pride.

"I'll get right on that baby that will make daddy feel much better." Elliot looked back at her and finally, as if his sanity knew it could not take it again, it was Sarah. Milo licked Elliot on the face, reminding him that he needed attention as well and Elliot groaned. Sarah giggled and patted Milo on the head.

"Can Milo stay with me?" Sarah asked.

"I wish he could but Aunt Kathy is allergic to doggies, remember?" Elliot was apologetic.

"How long am I staying there?" Sarah sounded so sad, it broke Elliot's heart.

"Just until we get things sorted out at home," Olivia answered Sarah as the car started moving again, "The thing that has been scaring you Sarah… well it needs to be gone before you come home so you are going to spend some time with your brother Eli and Aunt Kathy, we discussed this baby."

"I promise to not be scared anymore… I just want to be with you Mommy," Sarah reached her hand out and Olivia reached back to hold it.

"You'll be home as soon as you know it," Elliot promised Sarah, "Trust us Sweetie."

"It is not _that_ scary," Sarah muttered, trying to sound brave.

"We're here," Elliot announced as Olivia pulled into Kathy's driveway. The house looked horribly huge since the last time he had been there. The fact that the day was still cloudy and grey only made it worse, "Maybe this _was_ a bad idea," Elliot whispered to Olivia and now she was the one who looked heavily concerned.

"I really think you are coming down with a fever, El,"

"I have a bad feeling," Elliot turned around to look at Sarah and the sight almost made him yell out. Sarah was frozen as was the dog, neither one of them breathing, it was as if someone had taken a photo and exchanged it for real life. That was not what got him so scared though, the dark figure in the back of their vehicle that was slouching in the corner.

"Elliot!" He felt a slap on the hand and he turned to Olivia, all sound came back and she was staring at him in huge concern, "What is wrong?"

"Daddy saw," Sarah looked in back of her, "You saw it… didn't you daddy?" Sarah's eyes were now filling with frustrated tears and she looked at her mother, "It's why Daddy is not feeling good,"

"Sarah honey, what are you talking about?" Olivia's face paled, "Daddy doesn't feel good because he is getting sick, not because there is something there."

"Let's get you inside, Sarah," Elliot was in a hurry as if there was a fire. Sarah was unbuckled and Elliot had her out in no time. Olivia got Sarah's bag and had tears falling down her cheeks and Milo was barking at something in the backseat.

"You don't belong here," Sarah stopped short next to Elliot. He felt her small hand tighten around hers and he all of the sudden felt like this was a bad idea all around. Something was telling him to take his child and run as a far away as possible. He must have had a fever because he began to sweat in the cold weather.

"Who are you talking to baby?" Elliot asked her.

"She's talking to me," A young woman spoke, appearing as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the steps. There was a grave look on her face, "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Excuse me but do we know you?" Olivia demanded.

"My name is Stephanie," Stephanie held out her hand to shake theirs but all three of them just looked at her, "Tough crowd." She took her hand back and then bent down, "You must be Sarah," But Sarah was now hiding behind Elliot as Olivia got in front, the two parents guarding their child.

"You shouldn't be here," Sarah's voice was high and she was now trembling.

"I'm here to help," Stephanie said to Sarah and the little girl just shook her head.

"It's not safe," Sarah looked up at Elliot, "It's not safe, tell her daddy!"

"Are you Eli's babysitter? Kathy never mentioned-" Elliot was trying to make sense of things.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Stephanie interrupted Elliot and held up a piece of paper, "I was just told to come to this address, so I took a cab and here I am."

"Who told you to come here?" Olivia asked, examining the piece of paper, the writing was scribbled as if done in a hurried manner.

"I think that we should talk in private," Stephanie stood back up and looked at Elliot before looking at Olivia.

"Olivia, honey would you take Sarah inside? I'll be there in a moment, I promise," Elliot fought the urge to get sick; he really was not feeling well. He felt like he was coming down with an illness, only it was taking his body minutes instead of hours to become more sick. Olivia hesitated but did so; Milo was still in the car, barking anxiously. Elliot watched as Olivia and Sarah were invited inside, Kathy stuck her head out and Elliot just gave her a look that told her to hold on.

"Your family is in danger," Stephanie said as if she has been holding in a huge secret, "You are probably going to think that I am insane but please don't. Please do not call the cops and have me committed as I stand here trying to warn you. Please…" Stephanie seemed like a nice young woman. In her early twenties, she had long dark hair that was up in a messy bun and she looked normal enough.

"Go home," Elliot insisted, his head beginning to pound.

"I can't." Stephanie insisted.

"My family has enough going on without stalker's alright?" Elliot's breathing was now getting labored.

"Can I see your hand?" Stephanie asked in a firm voice.

"Why do you need to see my- hey, kid… what are you?" But Elliot cut himself off when he felt everything leave, Stephanie had grasped his hand and shut her eyes and was chanting something under hear breath. It sounded like she was praying, Elliot's headache faded, he was no longer sick to his stomach and Milo had actually stopped barking. Once Elliot felt completely better, Stephanie unclasped his hand, froze and Elliot knew what was coming. He threw his arms out to catch the young girl as she collapsed, her face now pale like Elliot's had been.


	9. A Dark Place

AN: Sorry for the HORRIBLY long delay, got a new keyboard, I finally have some downtime and can update my stories. As all of you know I am in the acting business so if I disappear for a little while it just means I am working on other things so I am sorry. I also need to get back in my vibe.

Paul felt something heavy in his chest as he pulled into the parking deck. There was a spot right next to the elevator reserved for him. His mind was clogged with how Stephanie had just left like she had. It had been a while since the visions had stopped, they were no longer haunted with premonitions but he had, had the same dream as Stephanie that night. The parking garage was deserted and it made it seem like it was dark outside when it was clearly daytime. Paul's new loafers made a clicking noise as he locked his car and walked towards the elevator. There was a slight cough behind him and he turned around to see an older man walking up from the other side of the lot. Paul turned back to the elevator and pushed the UP button, not wanting to stare at the man behind him; despite the curiosity.

Paul waited for the elevator, still thinking about how he would have gone if he had not had the new job training course. Stephanie had never done it alone before, it was safer when they were together. Paul turned his head to see if the man was still on his way but whoever he had been was now gone. There was no sign of anyone behind him and he turned back to the elevator.

"Stairs would be faster at this point," Paul said to himself.

"Yes they would," The old man's voice said right behind Paul and he looked behind him. The old man was now standing directly behind him, only inches away from Paul and he moved away so that he was closer to the elevator.

"I thought you were-"Paul began to chuckle to try to relieve the tension.

"Did you push the button?" The older man had grey eyes that looked hallow. Paul just nodded, embarrassed at how he was acting, "The button does not work sometimes," The old man coughed, "In fact, sometimes the elevator never comes," The man's words faded as the lights began to flicker. The fluorescent lights buzzed as the static seemed to get louder and Paul it the UP button again but the light went out on the elevator.

"What the hell?" Paul looked back at the man but he was gone, once again as if he had never been there. Paul looked around and saw the Stairs entrance, hurrying inside, the door slammed behind him. He climbed the stairwell, getting to floor one but to his surprise the door was locked, floor two was the same but three was open," Finally!" Paul opened the door with a huff and swallowed hard when he saw that it looked just like the level he had parked on. As if he was frozen, he pulled out his car keys and hit the Unlock button. To Paul's complete horror his car beeped and he looked over to the elevators to see the sign G floor.

"Not funny," Paul began to shake and he hurried to his car. Maybe he was dreaming, he had been tired earlier. Maybe he had never awakened from his nap and he was still on the couch sleeping. Pinching himself, he felt the small pain and got into his car. Something felt wrong and he felt horribly trapped all of the sudden. Paul was not claustrophobic but at the moment he felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Ring," His phone went off and he answered it immediately.

"Leave," A voice hissed into the phone and he flinched at the pitch of it.

"Who is this?" He asked the cliché question.

"Go…" And the line went dead.

"Oh come on," Paul buckled his seat belt and pulled out of his parking spot, he paused to put his car in Drive and sucked in a breath when he saw that old man next to him, outside of his passenger window. Paul was frozen once again, as if he did not move; maybe this man would not see him. The gaze went straight through Paul and he dared to not look at the man.

Tap.

Tap…

TAP…

The man was now knocking on the glass and Paul realized that he was not breathing anymore.

"RING!" His phone took him out of his petrified state and he slammed his foot on the gas as he sped out of the level he was on. Leaving the man behind, his heart racing as his phone kept ringing.

"WHAT?" He answered the phone without meaning to yell but the situation seemed to call for it.

"Is this Paul Kenslor?" A man's voice asked him, deep with a New York Accent.

"This is he," Paul kept driving up the levels to find where he came out of it.

"Do you know a girl named Stephanie?" The question made Paul slow down a little but he kept climbing the never ending parking deck.

"What's going on?" Paul kept driving, getting a bit dizzy.

"You were in her wallet as an emergency contact and… I have no idea who she is. She just showed up and-"

"She found you?" Paul felt his heart go up when he saw the exit finally.

"How do you know us? Who is she?" Elliot sounded taken back.

"I know more than you think… tell me where you are," Paul left the parking deck as if he was being chased by mobsters when all it looked like was a young man speeding off to get much needed dose of Coffee.

SVU SVU SVU SVU

"Is she alright?" Kathy came into Maureen's old room, where Stephanie was laying after Elliot had carried her in. Olivia was with Sarah downstairs but Elliot was trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"I called her friend," Elliot pressed a wet washcloth over Stephanie's head.

"I still think we should call an ambulance," Kathy set down a glass of water next to the girl.

"She's alright Kathy; she just fainted that's all." Elliot brushed Kathy off, not wanting to explain anything.

"Who is she Elliot?" Kathy asked, not helping his patience.

"Old babysitter of Sarah's." Elliot had no idea why he had just lied to Kathy but as he stared at Stephanie, there was something that told him she was one of the good guys. He had no idea who she was or where she came from, all he knew was that she had helped him. Helping him had made her this way, so he felt an obligation to her privacy.

"I still think that one of us should call-"

"Could you get Olivia for me please?" Elliot cut Kathy off and she forced a tight smile.

"Of course," Kathy looked annoyed for being interrupted but she hurried down the stairs, making them creak.

"Oh man," Elliot sighed. It was only a few moments before his wife and daughter were with him. Sarah was in Elliot's arms within seconds and Olivia came to stand next to Elliot.

"Who is she, El?" Olivia asked Elliot, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kathy thinks its Sarah's old babysitter," Elliot muttered under his breath.

"Honey, I have never seen this young woman in my entire life," Olivia whispered, stating the truth.

"I have," Sarah reached over to touch Stephanie's hand.

"You know who she is baby?" Elliot asked his child as Olivia's grip tightened on Elliot's shoulder.

"I've seen her… in my dreams. She has played with me before… we played Ponies…" Sarah tapped Stephanie's arm, "She's not sleeping," Sarah said in a scared voice.

"Of course she is sweetheart," Olivia brushed Sarah's hair, "I know she looks like she is not but look at her chest, she's breathing."

"She needs him," Sarah said, her eyes shutting.

"Who?" Elliot asked, looking at his daughter, "Who does she need?"

"I think I should take Sarah back downstairs for some tea that Kathy made," Olivia sounded disturbed, "I don't like this,"

"Paul," Sarah whispered and Elliot's eyes widened for a moment.

"How do you know Paul?" He asked Sarah wit urgency.

"I can hear her," Stephanie recoiled, before jumping out of Elliot's arms and into her mother's, "I don't like what I can hear, oh make it stop. She's… in some place… I know that place," Sarah sounded like she was about to cry and Olivia picked her up, despite how big the little girl was.

"I'm taking her downstairs," Olivia told Elliot as she began to leave the room and he nodded. Sarah began to sob softly and Elliot looked back over to Stephanie. Her eyes were moving under her shut lids and Elliot got curious all of the sudden, he looked down at his hand, the one that she had held earlier.

"Stephanie?" Elliot asked as he touched her hand gently with his own. The girls breathing got more rapid and Elliot began to squeeze her hand gently, "Stephanie," He said with more urgency. Her eyes looked like they were trying to open and Elliot felt completely helpless, "Wake up…" He told her, squeezing her hand tighter. There was a low groan that came from Sarah's throat and Elliot tensed, "Hey," He said to her, praying with everything in him that she was OK.

"I was there," Stephanie shot up so suddenly that Elliot almost fell out of his chair in surprise, "I was there," She had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and Kathy showed up at the doorframe as did Olivia.

"She's awake," Elliot told them and Olivia looked pained. Kathy looked relived and came into the room but Elliot put a hand up, "She seems agitated, I think we should give her some time," He told Kathy and she nodded, once again looking like a shot puppy.

"Of course… let me know if you need anything." She left and Olivia came inside and shut the door.

"Olivia… where is Olivia?" Stephanie asked her eyes bloodshot. She had no color in her face either.

"I'm here, I'm Olivia,"

"I have to help you; please don't ask me any questions… I cannot tell you anything. I am just as clueless as you are right now," Stephanie looked down, running a hand through her hair. Her sobs were low and her body began to shake. There was a knock on the door and Kathy opened it, poking her head in.

"Paul is here," She announced and a young man the same age as Stephanie walked in, he looked distraught but when he saw Stephanie he hurried over to her and set his hand on her forehead. Kathy shut the door as if she did not want to know what was going on.

"Give me some room," He said to Elliot with urgency.

"I don't understand," Olivia sounded frustrated.

"Honey, go help Kathy make some tea and check on Sare Bear ok?" Elliot gave Olivia a knowing look and she nodded.

"Right," Olivia looked flustered but she left the room.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked Paul but his eyes were shut.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate," Paul's hand was cupping Stephanie's forehead, the color to her face was returning but Paul was looking paler by the second. Elliot stood up and began to pace, he heard thunder and cursed the weather. Stephanie was starting to become more alive again, her breathing got back to normal but Paul began to seem peeked.

"Paul?" Stephanie now sounded awake. Paul took his hand back and stood up, almost falling over.

"You OK?" Elliot asked Paul, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I need something, can you hand me that candle?" Paul sounded like he was about to faint so Elliot handed the unlit white candle to Paul. He watched inquisitively while the young man put his hand over the candle and concentrated, "Don't freak out," He told Elliot who just nodded. Paul squeezed his eyes shut, his arm and hand began to shake and all of the sudden the candle was lit.

"Whoa," Elliot stood back as Paul set the candle down and opened the window; he whispered something and then blew it out.

"You came," Stephanie reached up to Paul, who now had all of the color back in his face.

"Elliot called," Paul sat down next to the bed, "Steph, I'm so sorry I let you come alone."

"Paul…" Stephanie began.

"I had the same dream last night, I did and… I just didn't want to believe it was happening again, we've been through hell and back Steph. I was stupid,"

"Paul, it's OK." Stephanie said to him, "I'm too weak to be mad at you right now,"

"I hate to interrupt but who are you two?" Elliot kept his voice down, "I understand the paranormal to an extent but whatever just happened… I mean the fainting and the candle thing and whatever you did when you took my hand earlier? I need to sit down," Elliot did not go back to his chair but took the window seat.

"All good questions," Stephanie gave him a warm smile.

"We're empath's," Paul told Elliot, "Clairvoyant… it's a long story."

"We help people," Stephanie added, "I'm sorry I fainted on you… your energy was just… the thing after you had after you was… it was bad," Stephanie shuddered.

"What thing?" Elliot asked his voice raising.

"We shouldn't talk about this here… not with the kids around," Paul intervened.

"Sarah needs to stay here," Stephanie told Elliot with conviction.

"How the hell do you know us?" Elliot could not help but feel like he knew these kids. He just had no idea how, his mind felt clouded at the moment after trying to take everything in.

"Once again… it's a long story. One we can tell you somewhere that is not here," Stephanie promised Elliot. She wore an anxious look on her face despite no longer looking like death was before her.

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Elliot asked them, even though his gut was telling him they really were there to help. He could not be too careful though so he was treading the waters as best as he could.

"Call Derek," Stephanie said as if was repeating someone.

"You know Derek?"

"Just call him," Stephanie insisted, "Please… we do not have much time, not to alarm you but we need to get this over with."

"Alright," Elliot dialed Derek's cell phone and he answered after one ring.

"Did you meet them yet?" Derek asked immediately.

"Meet who?" Elliot asked, looking from Paul to Stephanie.

"The two that are going to help us get rid of this once and for all,"

TBC…..

Seriously, I have a lot of time on my hands so… I will be updating my stories. Thank you sooo much for staying with me and still reading. Once again I am so sorry for the delay!


End file.
